Loki's Bane
by maskedmadam
Summary: Loki's been hearing voices , has Asgard's greatest monster trually lost his mind or is their other forces tampering with his fragile mind . Will the royal family be able to save their son , or has he been lost to darkness for good...
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, this is my second fanfic and was inspired by a review on my firstfic about how I should write more. So this is kind of a prequel to my first oneshot, hope u like it…..**

Loki's Bane

Revenge murder death and boredom, all the thoughts that had filled Loki's head ever since he had returned to this sets pit of a home, chained and gaged to the whims of those inferior mortals. He had regular visitors to keep him entertained , well in his mind , Thor was his favourite, so easy to wind up all he had to do was mention that wrenched mortal , Jane, yes that was her name , how he detested her , changing his lug headed brother to the sentimental fool he was stuck with now , owe how he missed Thor , his stupid arrogance his lovable nature his insufferable personality , his brother… , "_Now Loki , you cannot think such thing , he is a fool , an enemy , he is not your family, he is not your brother_", voices whispered clouding his thoughts, yes , such a shame he never got to pay her a little visit on Midgard like he had promised such , a shame indeed.

,"THOR, please, have some care for your mothers nerves and stop your incessant pacing", immediately, looking rather sheepish, thor relented and slumped down in his chair situated in the middle of the royal golden court of Asgard , high above the dungeons holding his latest dilemma. "But how can you expect me to just sit here Mother, with what you have just told me". This caused a great sigh from the queen, the dark rings under her eyes extenuated by the grief she had recently felt "Thor my dear, pacing will not help your brother now, what will is putting our minds to finding a cause for his extraordinary out of character behaviour, and more worryingly, the blue over sheen to his eyes". Thor looked puzzles ,"What blu.." , however was interrupted by the golden doors swinging open, "My Queen , I have news from the Allfather "a rather distressed looking guard spluttered to the royals ," it's about prince Loki your majesty , prince Loki and .. And Thanos!

**Sorry it's a bit short I will promise to make the next chapter longer **

**Reviews appreciated **

**p.s , sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to my first follower ****Dragon-Bowl**** and my first favourite ****muSIC xx AdiCt**

_1 month earlier_

"_Loki Odinson", this instigated a snigger from the prisoner kneeling below the golden throne of Odin. "Your crimes against Asgard, Jotunnheim and the realm of Midgard are great and many have suffered at the hands of your madness. However, as you are still of noble blood, and my so", murmur and sniggers of contempt echoes through the golden halls "and great harm has been caused on you by this realm, your punishment will be lenient. I Odi…"maniacal laughter slowly started to seep through the lips of the raging figure slowly rising to his feet. "Do not mock me now Allfather, I have seen the darkest recesses of the universe , the meaning of true power over pathetic being such as mortals , I do not regret my actions so at least do me the honour of a true punishment for the monster that has claimed your week son". Met by silence, a smug smile creped onto Loki's face only to grow with the looks of sorrow and despair etched on his so called family's faces. "My son , whatever have they done to you ,this is not your Loki, what, what have they done", running down the steps Odin furiously shook Loki , inspiring more maniacal laughter to erupt from Loki , only heightening Odin's distress. "I am perfectly fine, Daddy, it is you who should be worried", Odin slowly released Loki, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes. "Take him to the dungeons, I will sentence him another day". Cackling all the way Loki was dragged through the golden door, "You lose Odin, you lose…"_

Present day

Clattering through the golden halls, the queen of Asgard and her son did not show the appearance of two royals turning heads along the way Stumbled into the throne room. Thor immediately sprinted to his Father. "Farther, what news of Thanos do you possess? The guard told us that Lok"… Odin gently placed a hand on Thor's shoulder eyes swelling with tears he tried to speak, "Thano's is… in...cont..." breaking down in sobs Odin collapsed onto the steps of his thrown, "ODIN", Frigga cried from the entrance of the hall. "Father, whatever is the matter what could be so terrible to cause you such distress?" Regaining his composure with sad eyes Odin looked at his family." Do you remember the state of your comrade Man of Hawk eye Thor ", Thor looked puzzled, not quite understanding what Odin meant; "When he was under Loki's control", as realisation struck Thor Odin nodded, "the blue sheen that effected man of hawk seems to of effected our son as well", "but how can that be father, Sir Barton was under Loki's influence, Loki cannot possibly be under his own influence, can he"? This caused a sad chuckle to come from Odin, "Of course not Thor, Loki's mind has been taken from a much higher power, and Heimdall has reason to believe it may be the Titan Thanos".

In the cells of Asgard, the self-proclaimed lost prince started to shake, _"I have shown you what I need you to do my pet, bring me the Tesseract, or watch your family lay waste in your blood"._

**Sorry it's not that long, reviews appreciated, constructive criticism too **


End file.
